Sakura's Lonely Adventure
by Strained Blue
Summary: *FINISHED* Sakura's kidnapped by a strong sorcoress. When she finally escapes 7 years later, she loses her memory. Jaruka (the sorceress) is after her! Who can help her with her find her memories before its too late? S+S!!!!!
1. Uh-Oh! Discovery Takes Toll

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER ONE

UH-OH! DISCOVERY TAKES TOLL

***

"Kinomoto, you don't know what you're up against!" Syaoran yelled while blocking an attack.

"Li-kun!" Sakura groaned. She yelled back, "I've already captured all the Clow Cards, defeated Yue, defeated Eriol-san, and transformed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, and you're telling me I don't know what I'm up against?"

_She has a point, but she really is underestimating our enemy this time!_ Syaoran thought.

"Well, it's really dangerous! Jaruka can change forms; she can also make any type of weapon she wants with her mind!" Syaoran informed her. "She has great psychic powers and is a really strong sorceress."

"Thanks for the information!" Sakura grinned.

"Oh, so you ARE smart Descendant of Clow," Jaruka laughed, shooting another beam at Syaoran. Jaruka had shiny black hair, cut roughly to the shoulders. A large violet bow pulled back some of her tresses. Her dark purple eyes and thin red lips gave her a forbidding look. She was tall, slender, and strong, just like Syaoran had said. She wore tight purple shorts under her slitted black outfit that look much like Meiling's. Except it had a symbol of a white crescent moon and a purple bow at the back. Her thigh-high leather black boots matched her uniform. Two crescent moon earrings dangled on her ears.

Syaoran dodged the attack, barely; he fell over. Sakura summoned Fight and Power, heading straight for Jaruka, and aiming a kick at her. The force of the kick sent Jaruka flying. Sakura hurried over to Syaoran as he got up. She held up the Thunder Card and Syaoran nodded.

"Thunder! Release!" Sakura called.

At the same time, Li yelled, "Lightning come forth!"

The two attacks hit Jaruka square in the chest.

The fight resumed on; it was near midnight and the three combatants weren't getting anywhere, canceling each other's attacks. Sakura and Syaoran, though, were weakening from the large amount of magic and energy they were using. But in a few more minutes, they might actually win her over!

Jaruka slashed at Sakura with attacks. Sakura ducked, but a small graze of blood appeared on her arm.

Suddenly, they heard a car driving through the streets. The sorceress disappeared into thin air, leaving the two dumfounded 11-year-olds in the street. Sakura and Syaoran hid behind a tree across from the one that Tomoyo and Kero were behind.

"Phew, that was a close one," Sakura sighed as they stepped out from behind the tree.

"Damn! We lost her and we were winning! We just needed a few more attacks and she gets away! Now all our energy was wasted! We just have to do it all over again!" Syaoran groaned, banging his fist against the tree.

"Well, she won't be back for a while," Kero sighed. "Rest and restore your energy. You better get going home now." Kero turned into Keroberos and motioned for Tomoyo to get on his back.

"I'll wait for you here, Keroberos," Sakura sighed as the two flew off. Kero returned in a few minutes.

"You sure you don't want a ride home, Li-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I can take care of myself," he answered gruffly as he turned the opposite direction.

"Okay, ja ne," Sakura whispered, as she summoned Fly. Wings sprouted from her back as she flew beside Kero.

_He can be way too serious sometimes_, Sakura thought.

Sakura reached the large tree beside her window. Calling back Fly, she climbed up the tree with ease as Keroberos just flew up alongside her. She opened the window and hopped into her room, landing with a thud because she had slipped on the sill.

"Ow, that hurt!" Sakura whined, getting up. Keroberos flew in and the light flipped on. Sakura stood into a fighting stance, but gasped when she saw whom it was.

"Otou-san! Onii-chan!" Regaining composure, she said, "What are you two doing here? It's past midnight and you should both be in bed!"

"I could ask you the same question," Toya said, "Where were you, kaijuu?"

Sakura was silent.

"Sakura-chan, where were you?" Fujitaka asked.

"Uh-oh, Keroberos," Sakura whimpered, looking at the large beast for help.

"Where were you?" Toya repeated.

"I was . . . out?" Sakura tried. Fujitaka looked at her with disapproval. No luck. Fujitaka sat on her bed, signaling for her to sit down. Toya stood up with his arms crossed.

"Not going to work, kid. Come on, we knew this day would come sometime," Kero said, turning back into a stuffed animal. Toya blinked.

"Hey! It's that stuffed toy of yours!" Toya pointed to Kero.

Sakura sweatdropped as one of Kero's veins popped.

"He's not a stuffed toy! Kero-chan is Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal!" Sakura put in quickly as not to anger Kero. Kero calmed down, but threw a menacing glance in Toya's direction.

"Start talking." Toya looked at his sister.

Sakura went over to her dresser and pulled out the Sakura Book. Retrieving her Cards from her pocket, she set it out on the floor, and pulled the Star Key off her neck as she began to explain.

When she finished, her father embraced her in a large hug.

"Okay, it's late, so get to bed now," Fujitaka smiled, "Don't forget, I'm going to an Archeology Convention this week."

"Hai," Sakura yawned. "Good night."

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

Toya and Fujitaka left to their rooms. Sakura changed out of Tomoyo's recent costume and into her pajamas.

The costume was a cerulean blue with white ruffles beneath the dress. A large golden star decorated the front as a button on the collar. One gigantic bow in the back and puffy sleeves noted that it was one of Tomoyo's creations. Sakura pulled the hat off her head and hung it on her chair. The hat was blue with two long silky braids hanging from it. Slipping off the matching blue slippers, she crawled into her bed, falling into a deep sleep.

***

Hi there! I rewrote the story again! I'm sorry I haven't updated for the LONGEST time! Gomen! It's just because I lost all the files of this story on my other computer which someone sent me virus on. *sigh* But anyways. I have to retype it all up again. *groan* So I've retyped about 1/3 of it. That's good, right? Right?!

But anyways. . . Please continue to review! (Why are you all always so anonymous?) I'll send you an email update of this story if you leave your email in the review also! Laterz! Cherry Blossomz Gurl signing out! (formerly known as cherryblossombb)


	2. School Shock

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER TWO

SCHOOL SHOCK

***

BRINGG!!!!!! Sakura's alarm went off once more.

"I'm late again!" Sakura cried.

"As usual," Kero snickered. Sakura threw off the covers as Kero fixed the bed. Sakura pulled on her uniform and grabbed her backpack and cream-white hat. She rushed down the stairs and clattered into her skates. She bladed into the kitchen and took her breakfast off her plate. Kissing her father, she raced out the door, stuffing the bread into her mouth.

"Toya! Wait up!" Sakura yelled. Toya looked back and, for once, slowed down.

_That's odd_, Sakura thought.

"Yuki won't be here for a week, he went with his grandparents to a funeral," Toya said, without teasing her.

"Oh."

"So, monster, what does the stuffed animal do all day?" Toya smiled.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!" Sakura growled through clenched teeth. But was happy that he finally was acting normal, "Kero-chan is not a stuffed animal! He stays in my room and usually plays video games, eats, or sleeps."

When they reached the fork in the road, they went their separate ways.

"Bye, Onii-chan!" Sakura waved. Toya smiled back and headed towards the high school.

***

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" her friends greeted

Sakura smiled, "Konnichiwa!" She leaned towards Tomoyo and Syaoran. "I need to speak with you both at lunch." The bell rang and Sakura sat in her seat.

***

"They know about everything!" Sakura cried.

"Why are you so sad, Sakura-chan? Now you don't have to lie to them," Tomoyo soothed.

"Well, yeah, but Otou-san and Onii-chan might want to come along and help!" Sakura sighed. "But I don't want them to get hurt!"

"Yeah, especially Toya, you know how protective he is of you," Syaoran said, shuddering at the idea.

Sakura smiled half-heartedly. "Hai."

Suddenly a throbbing pain came to her head. Sakura's hands flew to her head, as the pain grew stronger and stronger.

_No, don't hurt my family. Don't hurt them, Jaruka! I can feel their pain! It hurts so much! Let them go! It's too intense! Can't handle it! Can't hold on much longer! Can't--_

Syaoran and Tomoyo tried to coax Sakura as she sank to the ground. She looked up at Syaoran and Tomoyo with sad eyes; then her expression went blank. Her body tensed.

Tomoyo rushed off to get help, while Syaoran tried to wake her up. A crowd started to gather around them. Sakura looked up at him once more. She let out an ear-piercing scream and fell unconscious in his arms. He shook her gently. No response.

Tomoyo and the nurse came through the crowd.

"Bring her to the clinic," the nurse instructed. "Now." She checked Sakura's pulse. It was racing. Her temperature was sky-high!

Chelsea let out a sob, Nikki gasped, and Rita began to cry.

"We have to call an ambulance," the nurse cried. A student left to get to a phone.

Soon enough, the ambulance sirens were coming closer to them.

They loaded Sakura into the van and the ambulance left. Syaoran and Tomoyo were dumfounded.

They asked the nurse if Sakura was going to be all right.

"I hope so, I really hope so," the nurse sighed. Tomoyo gasped. Syaoran's expression was blank but you could see the sadness in his eyes.

The teachers broke the students up and told them to get to their classes. A dark gloom befell them as one of their most treasured students was taken away.

***

IN SAKURA'S MIND

"It isn't your time, daughter," a soft voice whispered, "Wake up. Wake up, Sakura-chan!"

"Okaa-san?" Sakura blinked groggily. The last thing she could remember was that searing pain. "Where am I? Am I dead?" She looked at her mother's ghostly form, then at her own.

"Well, you almost are. If you wake up now, then you won't die! Please honey; open your eyes! It's not your time yet!" Nadeshiko cried, hugging her daughter.

"Hai," Sakura smiled. She closed her eyes and focused.

OUT OF SAKURA'S MIND

"Huh?! Where am I?" Sakura asked out loud, to nobody in particular. She sat up and found herself in a hospital bed.

"You are in Tomoeda Hospital. You passed out around noon at your school," a voice said. Sakura turned to face a kind looking nurse at her bedside. "A friend of yours explained it to me."

"Oh!" Sakura said in a surprised voice. "What did they look like?"

"Well, there were two of them. A girl and a boy." The nurse pondered a while. "They were really worried, too. The girl was crying. She had long, dark hair and amethyst eyes. She knelt at your very side and held your hand, praying. The other one, the boy. He was more of the quiet intense type. Unruly dark brown hair, amber eyes. He looked stern, but had a gentle sadness in his presence."

Sakura blushed. "That would be Tomoyo-chan and Li-kun."

"That boy. Li, did you say? He's cute, ne? Don't lose him; he's a keeper," the nurse winked. "Well, of course, that's my opinion. My name's Haru Mika." Mika chuckled.

Sakura turned beet red. Trying to change the subject, she looked around the room. On the table next to her was a carefully arranged bouquet of cherry blossoms. Sakura picked them up and caught the scent of their beautiful aromas. She read the note pinned to it:

Get well soon.

~Li Syaoran

Sakura smiled. Next to the bouquet sat a small teddy bear with another note:

A teddy bear to make you get better! Get well soon, Sakura! You know I can't stand it when I can't make any outfits for you! You're too kawaii!!!

-Daidouji Tomoyo

-Li Syaoran

Confused at the two signatures of Syaoran, she looked at the nurse for an explanation.

"The boy came back in after the girl left and put the flowers on the table. I think he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the girl," Mika laughed.

"When did they come?" Sakura's blushes seemed to tone down a little. Just a little.

"About two hours ago, I suppose," Mika answered, working carefully at her knitting.

Silence passed. Then Sakura asked. "Have my father and brother been informed?"

"Hai," Mika nodded. "They should be here any . . ."

A knock on the door interrupted her. Mika smiled and stood up, opening the door.

"Come in."

Toya's head peeked through as he strode in. "How are you, Sakura? What happened, kaijuu? Did that gaki hurt you?"

"For one Onii-chan," Sakura grumbled. "I AM NOT A MONSTER! Two, Li-kun would never hurt me! And, three, yes I'm fine." Sakura pulled on a great smile. "I just fainted during lunch. I think I had too much sun."

"I'll go outside," Mika smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Hmph! Well I still don't like the stupid idiot," Toya muttered.

"Where's Otou-san?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you remember, kaijuu? Otou-san had to go on a trip and won't be back for a week. I didn't call him, because I didn't want to worry him," Toya explained.

"Oh," Sakura sighed.

"I asked your doctor, and he said that you might have to stay overnight here."

"Nani?! No! I can't! I don't want to stay here alone! Onegai! Please let me come home!" Sakura cried, tears building up in her eyes. Toya sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll try to persuade the doctor to let you come home," Toya said. Sakura smiled. He left the room and came back in a matter of moments.

"Ja ne, Miss Sakura!" Mika winked. "Don't forget, he's a keeper!" Sakura blushed once more.

"Oh, Kinomoto-san," Mika motioned to Toya. "You should drop by and get some antibiotics just incase of fever. There's a drugstore next to the front office." Smiling back at Sakura, "Get well soon."

"Ja ne!" Sakura waved.

When they reached home, Sakura fell into a deep sleep after taking some medicine; a horrible nightmare followed suit.

This time, instead of her family getting hurt, her friends were. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. They were being tortured and beaten. They were all pleading at Sakura for help. She wanted to go and help them. Tears streamed down her face. But she couldn't move. Not an inch of her body would budge. She screamed at Jaruka to stop.

"Wake up, wake up! Stop screaming! Or you'll wake the neighbors!" Toya reassured her. He hugged his sister firmly.

"Huh? What? Oh, it was just a dream. A dream. A dream," Sakura panted, taking in deep breaths of air. She looked around, finding herself in her room.

"It's 5:00 in the morning, monster, go back to bed," Toya winked. He yawned and left the room.

Sakura fell back against her pillows.

As soon as Toya hit his bed, the phone rang. "Who could be phoning this early?"

He walked out into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Moshi moshi."

He listened intensely to what the other line was telling him. Nodding, he hung up the phone and dialed his father's cell phone and spoke to Fujitaka. After completing the task, he hung up the phone and was about to lay down in a troublesome sleep, but found a glowing Kero-chan in his room, ready to talk.

***

Chapter 2 is up! Yay me! Aww! Isn't Syaoran so sweet? *sigh* I wish he were real! Lolz. Don't we all? ^^ What is Kero going to talk to Toya about? What's going to happen next? Please R+R!

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 3:

NIGHTMARES, EXPLANATIONS, AND EXCHANGE STUDENTS

"Good morning, class. This morning I have a surprise for you!" the teacher smiled. "We are going to have a temporary exchange student. He will be staying here for a week at the most." Sakura exchanged a look with Syaoran. "Some of you will remember him from your previous years at elementary."


	3. Nightmares, Exchange Students, and Expla...

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER THREE

NIGHTMARES, EXPLANATIONS, AND EXCHANGE STUDENTS

***

For the second time that morning, Sakura was having a nightmare. This time, she was the one in trouble.

Jaruka slashed a sharp chain around Sakura's neck, causing her neck to bruise. Sakura couldn't breathe.

"If I can't get you in real life, I'll just get you in your dreams. As long as I know where you are, you can't escape me, Card Mistress," Jaruka laughed. Sakura choked, trying to rip the chain off, but then a black clasp clamped onto her arms and imprisoned her arms, holding her up in midair. Sharp lashes from a whip rained down on her body, arms, and legs. Sakura was about to give into the immense pain, when she heard a loud ringing noise.

BRINNGGG!!!!

Sakura bolted awake, turning off her alarm. She caught her breath. Tenderly touching her sore neck, she got out of her bed. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. Kero was still sleeping in, and, for once, Sakura wasn't going to be late. When the water touched her neck, a burning sensation tingled along her throat. Sakura gaped at the mirror.

Her wounds from her dream were real. Very real. Blood streaked her arms and soaked through her clothes.

Jaruka's voice echoed within her mind. "If I can't get you in real life, I'll just get you in your dreams. As long as I know where you are, you can't escape me, Card Mistress."

Sakura washed away the dried blood and wrapped the other wounds with some bandages. A cruel laugh resonated within her mind; Sakura held her head and tried to shake Jaruka's voice out.

"I won't give in that easily."

Sakura heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sakura, are you in there?" Kero's voice asked.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Sakura called back. She pulled on her uniform. It was a good thing her uniform was long sleeves; otherwise she didn't know how she'd get through the day with Tomoyo fretting over the injuries. Sakura sighed. She just wouldn't show ANYONE. Not even Kero or Tomoyo or Syaoran.

Sakura pulled her hair back and walked to her bedroom.

"Konnichiwa, Kero-chan!" Sakura smiled. She picked up her backpack and walked downstairs. Kero floated behind her.

"Kero-chan . . .?" Sakura blinked. "Why are you following me?"

"Well," Kero grinned, "Your brother and father already know about me, so it would a waste having to stay in your room all day!"

"Well, you still have to stay out of sight during the day! Just in case someone was walking by and saw you flying all over the house!" Sakura warned.

As they entered the kitchen, Kero's eyes lit up with delight. "FOOD!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Good morning, kaijuu, Keroberos," Toya greeted. Sakura glared at him menacingly as he set the table. Plates filled with pancakes and maple syrup decorated the table.

Kero automatically dug in.

"Toya and I had a talk," Kero mumbled through chunks of pancakes.

"Yeah . . . and what was it about?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Before Kero could respond, Toya began to hum loudly as he stuffed pancakes in his mouth as well. Kero caught his drift and began to eat more and hum, too.

Sakura sighed as she ate her pancakes, a little more neatly than the other two. After they finished, Toya cleared the table and washed the plates.

_He's awfully nice this morning_, Sakura thought. She hummed a small song as she pulled on her roller blades.

Toya motioned to Kero, "Keep an eye on her." Kero nodded and slipped into her backpack, unnoticed. Toya smiled as he got onto his bike.

"Come on, kaijuu, I have to help set up a lab," Toya teased, riding off as Sakura trailed after him trying to catch him.

***

When Sakura reached her classroom, she saw Tomoyo and headed towards her.

"Arigatou for the teddy bear!" Sakura smiled.

"Ohayou Sakura! You're feeling much better, ne?" Tomoyo greeted.

"Hai!" Sakura grinned.

"Your welcome, anyways, the bear was Li-san's idea!" Tomoyo winked.

"Was not!" Syaoran protested, turning a slight crimson color.

"He also paid for most of it," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

Sakura hid her blush by turning to Syaoran. "Arigatou for the presents! I loved the flowers!"

"Y-You're welcome," Syaoran mumbled. Trying to change the subject, he asked, "Are you okay, now?"

"Hai," Sakura giggled.

"I thought you'd stay home after what happened and all," Tomoyo fretted. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hai, hai! The last thing I'd want to do is stay home all day!" Sakura shivered, remembering the last time she was alone in her room. "Besides, I like being with my friends!"

"So . . ." Tomoyo grinned. "Flowers, Li-san?"

"Uh . . ." Syaoran stuttered, turning a bright magenta.

The teacher walked in, saving Syaoran from the embarrassment.

"Good morning, class. This morning I have a surprise for you!" the teacher smiled. "We are going to have a temporary exchange student. He will be staying here for a week at the most." Sakura exchanged a look with Syaoran. "Some of you will remember him from your previous years at elementary." Tomoyo blinked.

"Please welcome back, Hiiragizawa Eriol." The door opened and in came Eriol, smiling as always. Tomoyo looked at him questioningly. He silenced her with his eyes that meant: I'll explain later.

"Please sit behind Daidouji Tomoyo. You remember her, ne?" Tomoyo raised her hand and smiled as Eriol took his seat; and class began.

***

"So, Eriol-kun, what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see, you already know a lot about Jaruka, right? You learn more and more each time you have an encounter with her," Eriol stated, staring at Sakura.

"Hai," Sakura answered meekly.

"Well, you all know how she has psychic powers: telepathy waves and all. You already know by now, Sakura, that she can do physical damage to a person through dreams as a pathway." Eriol stared at her intently.

"What do you mean that you already know that Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Sakura hung her head in shame.

"She had a dream last night. Jaruka came to her and hurt her physically," Eriol responded for her.

"Is this true, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded her head weakly.

"What did she do?!" Syaoran flared.

"She just beat me," Sakura whispered sadly.

"JUST BEAT YOU?!" Syaoran's anger soared.

"Gomen, Li-kun. I didn't mean to make you mad," Sakura cried. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Syaoran automatically stopped. Tenderly, he put a hand on Sakura's face and wiped away her tear. "No. Gomen nasai, Ki-Kinomoto, I'm just angry that she hurt you." He couldn't say her name. No. Not just yet.

Sakura smiled.

"But what did she do to you?" Syaoran repeated.

Sakura pulled up her sleeve, revealing the bloody bandages.

Holding her arm gently, he asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry. She told me that if she knew where I was, she would kill me in my dreams," Sakura sighed.

"Then why did you come here, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, turning the attention away from Sakura.

"I have to warn Sakura," Eriol sighed and looked at Sakura sadly. "You have to leave. I remembered that Jaruka could make a person fall asleep, as long as she knew where you are. Then . . ." Eriol's voice faded.

"Leave?! Where?! Now?! I can't! I won't! You can't make me!" Sakura screamed, crossing her arms defiantly. A few students nearby looked at her worriedly, afraid she was going to go crazy again like the day before. Sakura calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't want to die, then you'll have to leave Tomoeda," Eriol said. Sakura was about to speak up. "And that includes letting ANYONE get hurt, Sakura-chan. I know you'd put your life at stake as long as no one would get hurt. But they will, Sakura. And not just physically."

Tomoyo nodded sadly. "I know I'd miss you painfully if you leave. But I couldn't bear it, Sakura-chan, if you died!"

"Why? For how long?" Sakura whispered, faintly.

"As long as you have to! May it be ten years or fifty! You'll know when you need to come back," Eriol explained. "We have no way of defeating Jaruka before she has the chance to kill you."

"Do I go all alone?" Sakura asked reluctantly, already knowing the answer.

Eriol paused. "Hai. I know you don't have any relatives outside of Tomoeda, but you'll have to manage."

"What about everyone she knows? How do we explain it to them?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm going to make a potion that makes everyone forget that there ever was a Kinomoto Sakura," Eriol said. They gasped in horror. Eriol smiled. "Just until she returns, permanently. Otherwise they'll all forget."

"What about us?" Syaoran spoke. "Do we forget?"

Sakura looked at Eriol pleadingly.

"Well," Eriol sighed, "my first instinct was to, yes, let you entirely forget. But that would be horribly wrong, my dear descendant. Unless you would like the torture of the art of worrying, then, no, I won't take your memories."

"Arigatou."

Silence passed between the group of friends.

"When do I leave?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Tonight."

Sakura bit back sobs.

"Hai. And you can't even take Keroberos with you," Eriol sighed. "I'd let you take Spinel, but that would be impossible. He'd be more torturous than Keroberos and his eating habits." They smiled weakly.

"Hey! I heard that!" came a muffled voice from inside Eriol's bag. Spinel flew out and faced Eriol.

"Spinel! I told you not to come!" Eriol yelled at him. He lowered his voice so he wouldn't attract any attention. He grabbed Spinel out of the air, but Spinel bit him.

"Ouch!!!" Eriol glared.

"So, he's here, too," another muffled voice spoke. Sakura sweatdropped as Kero flew out and faced Spinel.

"Kero-chan! Who said you had to follow me to school?!" Sakura groaned. She snatched him out of the air and held him back from challenging Spinel.

Tomoyo and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Toya told me to!" Kero whined.

"Onii-chan? What did you talk to him about?" Sakura glowered. Blinking, she faced Eriol, "What do I tell my father and brother? Are they going to forget too?"

"Well, they already know," Eriol grinned sheepishly. He explained his call earlier that morning.

"I'm glad we're not going to forget," Syaoran said, smiling on of his rare smiles.

"I'm glad too, Li-kun," Sakura sighed. She became quiet for a while.

"Hey, Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked. Kero nudged Sakura's arm. Sakura didn't respond, instead she fell over onto Syaoran's shoulder, causing him to blush. But forgetting the awkward position, he tried to wake her up desperately.

"Jaruka." Eriol said grimly.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran yelled.

***

"So, we meet again, Card Captor Sakura," a familiar cruel voice cackled. Sakura looked around.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked pointlessly. She tried to move, but found herself bound tightly. She struggled, but the ropes just dug into her skin deeper.

"Oh, you are asleep, my little Star," Jaruka laughed. "Your friends can't wake you up either." Jaruka appeared, brandishing a long saber. "Isn't it sad? The last words you ever spoke were to that Li Syaoran."

"Now," Jaruka laughed. "Say your prayers, little Card Mistress!"

"No!" Sakura screamed. An ear piercing shrill of a scream. The sword was coming down on her throat. Sakura shut her eyes.

Before it could pierce her throat, a cold gust of wind knocked the saber out of reach.

"What? Who's there?" Jaruka exclaimed angrily. Jaruka created another saber with her powers and faced the darkness. A light beamed through and engulfed Sakura. Sakura was free. The light engulfed her once more; her wounds were healed. She recognized her mother's warm and light aura.

"Thank you, Okaa-san!" Sakura smiled.

"Next time! I warn you Card Mistress! Next time!" Jaruka yelled.

Sakura disappeared.

***

Syaoran shook Sakura.

"She's not waking up! Damn it!" Syaoran yelled.

"Should I get the nurse?" Sakura fretted.

"Come on, Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran cried. Sakura began to stir.

"She's waking up!" Kero smiled happily.

Sakura opened her eyes and met those of her worried friends.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Jaruka made me fall asleep. When I woke up, I was tied to a post. It was all darkness around me. So evil. So dark. Jaruka then came to me with a sword, but before she could kill me, my mother's presence saved me. She healed me and released me from the dream."

"You see, Sakura-chan. You must leave as soon as possible. As long as she can find you in your dreams, you're in grave danger," Eriol repeated. Sakura nodded quietly.

A cherry blossom flower suddenly floated down and landed on Sakura's lap.

"Where did this come from? There's no cherry blossom trees on this side of the school," Sakura pondered.

Tomoyo smiled. "I think it's a good omen. All of Japan's spirit is with you, Sakura."

Kero flew up and picked the delicate blossom in his golden paws. Floating up to his mistress, he placed the flower between her auburn locks.

Sakura giggled. "Arigatou."

Suddenly, Spinel bit Eriol's ankle.

"Spinel," Eriol growled. "Why'd you do that?!" Eriol rubbed his ankle, which began to swell.

"I . . . don't . . . know . . ." Spinel trailed off. "Gomen, Master!"

"That's okay."

The bell rang. Eriol commanded. "Now, you two go back home."

***

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4:

CAPTIVE

Syaoran battered through the glass window of the office, shattering shards of glass across the floor. Racing towards the closing portal, his heart beat fiercely. He wouldn't let her go. He couldn't. But the portal closed just as he reached it.


	4. CAPTIVE!

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER FOUR

CAPTIVE

***

For the rest of the day, Sakura couldn't keep her mind off having to leave.

"Kinomoto!" a voice yelled.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up bewildered.

"Kinomoto. Thank you for joining us today. I just received a note from the office that you are needed up front. Tomoyo will accompany you, as she is going to run an errand. Now go along," the teacher sighed.

"Be careful," a voice whispered behind her. Sakura turned in surprise.

Syaoran looked at her firmly. He repeated, "Be careful."

Sakura nodded.

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled.

As they walked through the halls, Sakura wondered aloud, "I wonder why they want me up front."

"Well, the note said that they just wanted you," Tomoyo answered, "There's no explanation, though."

"Oh."

"Well I leave this way, I'll see you back in class," Tomoyo smiled. "Take care! Ja!"

"Ja!" Sakura waved as she continued straight. When the reached the front office, she noticed a tall figure.

It wore a long, black-sleeved, hooded cloak that covered its face. Holding a sharp blade threateningly to a student assistant at the front desk, it growled, "Where is she?"

Sakura gasped, but her fear didn't stop her from tiptoeing closer. She still couldn't see the cloaked man's face.

"I don't know! She should be on her way!" the girl cried.

"I want her now!" the figure yelled, brandishing his blade.

"Here I am!" Sakura called, surprised at herself for speaking up. Sakura stood up defiantly, facing the figure, revealing her aura at its fullest, in hopes of frightening him.

"Well, well. My mistress is correct. The Card Mistress is beautiful," the figure laughed. "And her aura is even more lovely." The figure seemed to grin within his cloak.

He waved the blade expertly. Sakura motioned for the girl to leave. The girl stood up reluctantly; then burst through the doors, running through the hall.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, touching her pendant.

"Your power of course. I was sent by my Mistress to take your power. The Star Power. Just like she wanted Clow's magic. She was defeated, but that doesn't mean you can beat her. She sent me to fetch you, Little One, unharmed. So if you leave quietly, I think I can manage not killing too many people," the person laughed bitterly. "Come now."

Raising a black staff, he moved his sword behind his back. A black crystal at the tip glittered dangerously. Sakura fell into a deep trance, her hand falling away from her necklace.

"Now, pretty Cherry Blossom, come," the man laughed. Sakura hesitated. Upon seeing the flash of the silver blade, she blinked and screamed as the man thrust his blade at her. Dodging quickly, she was out of reach by a few inches.

"Kinomoto, get out of there!" a voice pounded at the door. Sakura turned and saw Syaoran. Her eyes flickered before becoming blank and emotionless. Syaoran pounded harder.

"Go away!" the man snapped. He created a ball of fire within his hands and threw it at the door. Syaoran backed away, narrowly escaping the heat. Sakura shrieked as she tried to break free from the trance.

Backing away from the evil sorcerer, black, evil spirits surrounded her, swarming around her body. Soon they disappeared and created a black bubble around her.

"Look one last time, Descendant of Clow, this is the last time you'll ever see your Cherry Blossom again!" the man laughed cruelly. Beginning to walk, the bubble cage followed behind him. Sakura turned to Syaoran with her hopeful and innocent emerald eyes.

"No!" Syaoran cried.

"Li-kun! Catch!" Sakura yelled. She had taken her pendant off her neck; she threw the Star Key and Sakura Cards through the bubble. They landed on the floor among the splinters of the damaged office.

A black portal formed and the man walked into it. Sakura beat at the bubble with her small fists. Panicking, she began to cry. A silent tear fell across her lovely face.

"Sakura!" he called.

Sakura blinked and stared at him.

Syaoran stopped a moment. He had just said her name. Sakura. And in spite of the danger and fear of never seeing her again, the way her name rolled off his tongue seemed right. Beautiful. Perfect.

He shook his head out of his thoughts.

"No! Sakura!" he called again.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried back. She vanished into the portal.

Syaoran battered through the glass window of the office, shattering shards of glass across the floor. Racing towards the closing portal, his heart beat fiercely. He wouldn't let her go. He couldn't. But the portal closed just as he reached it.

The flower that had graced her auburn curls fell onto the floor among the ruins of the office.

His heart stopped. For once in his life, he felt ultimate fear.

He collapsed onto the floor. He was weak and tired and sad. Not sad that he lost a battle. He was sad that he had lost his entire world. The reason he lived. Not being able to move, the only thing he could do was think. Thinking about what had happened the moment Tomoyo walked into the classroom.

FLASHBACK

Tomoyo had walked down to the classroom in a matter of moments. She entered the classroom and took her seat. Not seeing Sakura back yet, she turned to Syaoran worriedly.

"Daidouji-san, have you, by any chance, seen Kinomoto-san in the halls as you were returning?" the teacher asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, why?"

But before the teacher could reply, the door burst open. It was the girl who had delivered the message for Sakura to come up to the office. She was panting heavily. "Help! Girl . . . Front office . . . Mysterious man . . . Man. . . Wants . . . Kill . . . Hurry!" She crumpled to the ground with exhaustion.

"No," Syaoran growled. He overturned his desk and raced out of the classroom. Eriol stood up, but fell back into his chair from Spinel's ankle bite.

"Go after him Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol yelled. "I'll catch up!"

Tomoyo paused but nodded and ran out of the room.

"Okay, what is happening here?" the teacher boomed.

"Just go along with what is happening. Sakura is in trouble. Big trouble. If that man gets her, he'll kill her. Got it? Good." Eriol strained on his leg and limped to the door, turning the handle. The teacher's face went pale, as did most of the class. "But there really isn't any point in telling you, because I'm just going to erase your memories anyway." Eriol faced his hand towards the class. A blue aura emitted, going through the students' minds, as well as the rest of the world, except the select few. The identity of Kinomoto Sakura was no more.

***

Syaoran ran down the hallway when he heard a cry. He ran faster.

Tomoyo heard Sakura's scream ring throughout the hallways. She tried to catch up to Syaoran, but he was too fast.

Syaoran ran up to the glass window. He pounded onto the windows.

Tomoyo drew nearer and nearer to the corner. Finding Syaoran pounding on the door powerlessly, her heart clenched. She tried to run further, but there seemed to be a force field covering the office. Tomoyo was thrown backwards. Eriol, who had caught up, caught her before she fell to the ground. The barrier limited magic. Tomoyo and Eriol who were helplessly stuck outside the barrier watched the scene play before them.

END OF FLASHBACK

Syaoran sat there silently, cradling the elegant flower in his calloused palms.

After the barrier had broken, Tomoyo and Eriol trotted over to Syaoran. They had seen it all. Syaoran now held the Star Key, Sakura Cards, and the flower.

"She's gone," Syaoran whispered. "It's all my fault." He looked at the cherry blossom with sadness. Staring up into the strained and pained eyes of Tomoyo and Eriol, he repeated, "It's all my fault."

Although his face was stone cold, inside he was literally broken.

"No, it's not," Tomoyo soothed. "Sakura wouldn't want you to think that."

Silence passed over them.

"Well, come on. The world's memories are erased of the identity of Kinomoto Sakura, except her family and us," Eriol sighed. He outlined the broken scene of the office with his hand and the office was rebuilt.

"Do you think she's--" Tomoyo whispered.

"No, I don't," Eriol interrupted. "I think she's just been taken prisoner. Her powers aren't at their full length. So they might keep her alive, until her powers are at their strongest."

"Now let's get back to class before they know we're missing," Eriol sighed. He stretched out a hand to Syaoran to help him up, but Syaoran just stood up and walked off.

"Do Sakura's dad and Toya know what happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, and I'm afraid we're going to be the ones to tell them," Eriol answered sadly, walking after Syaoran. Tomoyo lingered a while.

"Sakura, if you're still out there and alive--," Tomoyo shook her head. "Wait. I know you're out there and still alive. Sakura. You take care of yourself." She wiped away her tears and headed back to the classroom.

***

"I'm only going to let you live so you can build up to your maximum power," Jaruka's voice stated simply. "Then I'll kill you." Jaruka shrugged nonchalantly as Sakura glared.

"You said we were going to split the power," the kidnapper said.

"Well, I lied." Jaruka raised her hands filled with black energy at him, and he was demolished. Sakura blinked.

"Well, you go in there. You will obey me otherwise," Jaruka paused, "that's what will happen to your pesky friends and family." She pointed to a cell. Sakura was about to snap back, but held her tongue.

Sakura walked in and found the prison cell like an ordinary room. Sakura lay against the door and cried.

Next to her lay her book bag.

_I guess she let me keep it_, Sakura thought. She looked through her bag and found an empty journal she was going to use for her math class. She sighed and opened to the first page, deciding to use it one day for her personal thoughts.

***

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5:

SEVEN YEARS LATER

I know that Eriol probably has used some type of spell to erase everyone's memory of me. I wonder if he used it on Syaoran or Tomoyo or my family. I hope not, because if I ever see them again, at least one last time, I want to know that they remember me. I hope I'm not sounding selfish, but I just wish I know I could still be surrounded by their love in my last moments of life.


	5. Seven Years Later

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER FIVE

SEVEN YEARS LATER

***

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry. I was supposed to use you for a diary, but I guess I've been so busy training! They just changed my schedule. This is only my second entry. I can't really read the handwriting on my first entry, so I'll just write from now.

I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm 18 years old. My birthday is April 1. In Japanese, my name means "Cherry Blossom."

My Otou-san is very kind. He's an archeologist; his name's Kinomoto Fujitaka. I also have an annoying brother. Kinomoto Toya. He's very mean to me, but I know he loves me very much and he's just being an Onii-chan. My Okaa-san died when I was three. She has the same color eyes as me and she's very beautiful. She watches over me a lot.

When I was 11, I was kidnapped and taken here. I'm the Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards. They're special, magical Cards with special, individual powers. My best friend's name is Daidouji Tomoyo. She's also my cousin. She used to video tape me all the time and make very . . . interesting costumes for me. She has pretty, violet eyes and long, dark, curly hair.

One of my other best friends is Li Syaoran. He's the future Li Clan Leader. He can be rough at times, but I know he's really sweet at heart. He has the most enchanting pair of amber eyes and messy, chocolate brown hair. He helped me catch the Clow Cards and transform them into Sakura Cards. He has a cousin named Li Meiling. She can be very stubborn at times, but she's really nice. She's also a very good friend of mine.

Clow Reed, the creator of the former Clow Cards, has been reincarnated into two people. One is my father, and the other is my other good friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol was the one who gave me tests so I could transform the Clow Cards before they lost their powers. The Clow Cards were guarded by this mythical golden beast named Keroberos. Kero-chan for short. He loves to eat, sleep, and play video games. He looks like a tiny stuffed animal. --SHH! Don't tell him I said that! Because he hates it if you call him a stuffed animal! When he's in his true form, he does live up to his name. Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal. He does look like a guardian beast because he has large wings and a great, lion-shaped body. My other guardian is Yue. His false form is my Onii-chan's best friend: Tsukishiro Yukito. Yuki. I used to like him, but he helped me realize that I like someone else. But I've never been able to figure out who. I guess I'll never know.

Yue looks more like a guardian angel, despite his icy-like eyes. He looks like a human being with long white hair, and large white wings.

I also have four other good friends.

Takashi Yamazaki. Yamazaki tells stories. I don't know if they're always true, but that's just me. Though my friend, Chiharu, always beats him up, I think he tells those tales to impress her. Although it just ends up with her "shutting him up" because he's always telling "his lies."

Sasaki Rika. She's really kind, quiet, and sweet. She cares a lot about others and is really great at the piano. She likes our elementary teacher, Terada-sensei.

Yanagisawa Naoko. Naoko loves to collect ghost stories and fantasy books. She especially loves dragons. I'm really afraid of ghosts, even though I know they can't hurt me.

Miharu Chiharu. She's very nice and funny. She likes to collect stuffed animals. And I secretly believe that she loves Yamazaki.

It has been exactly seven years since I was brought here. They treat me . . . Okay. I guess. My powers are nearing their maximum level. I'm beginning to get scared. I have been as lonely as ever. Today is a Monday, so I have to do my daily routine. Work on my magic. They make me do this every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's, I am doing housework for Jaruka-san. The one who kidnapped me. She's a powerful sorceress. Though evil. She has complete control over me. If I mess up, she'll hurt one of my friends or family. Like once, she had Tomoyo get really sick after I had spit into Jaruka's face. Since I have such a close bond to my friends, I feel all their pain. I never see them though. That's the most torturing part, though. It makes me sad because I haven't seen them for seven years! Jaruka couldn't kill them though, because, otherwise, my powers would begin to decrease. None of us seem to understand. But for some reason, I think my magic is linked to my heart and my emotions.

On Sunday's, though, I'm allowed to rest. But rest is never easy. It's always torment after torment.

I haven't seen sunshine, snow, rain, or anything since I was 11. I can still imagine it, but I can't feel it. I can't feel life.

Jaruka gives me sleepless nights so my friends can't contact me. I don't know where I'm located, either, but I'm positive it's some type of alternate universe that Jaruka created. Her own world. Her own twisted, cruel world.

My hair comes down to my back now. It's long and somewhat curly. My eyes are still an emerald green. Of course. How could they change colors.

But they don't seem to feel anything. All they've seen is regret, sorrow, and hatred.

It's a little weird. Innocent, young, naïve Sakura. Feeling hatred.

I never used to hate anyone, not even my brother for calling me a kaijuu! I miss everyone! I miss the world! I miss their love! I miss their presence!

I know that Eriol probably has used some type of spell to erase everyone's memory of me. I wonder if he used it on Syaoran or Tomoyo or my family. I hope not, because if I ever see them again, at least one last time, I want to know that they remember me. I hope I'm not sounding selfish, but I just wish I know I could still be surrounded by their love in my last moments of life.

Well, I've got to get ready for my magic practice. I am taught by Jaruka's sister: Linda. She's a total contrast to Jaruka, except that she can be strict and though she's "evil", she does have a sense of humanity and mercy in her heart. At least she has a heart.

Love,

Kinomoto Sakura

Sakura left her room to go with her magic practice. She wore a uniform, resembling a karate outfit, except black and a white belt.

Sakura was currently focusing on psychic abilities. She wasn't able to master telepathy yet, but she was close. In another room, a gust of wind blew over an amnesia potion that Jaruka had been working on for years. That was supposed to be for someone down on Earth that Jaruka had been toying with. She was going to make them forget everything and have them go mad.

The bottle rolled down the corridor and landed inside the room Sakura was practicing in.

***

Sakura tripped over her feet and landed on the floor.

"Gomen, Linda-san," Sakura apologized, picking herself up.

"It's okay, just don't push your mind so hard. Take a break for now," Linda smiled. She snapped her fingers and disappeared to her own quarters.

No matter how "evil" Linda was, she had a heart. That surprised Sakura even more than anything. Linda was strict, but gentle. Sakura sat on the floor and saw a tiny bottle near her. Picking it up, she examined it. She pocketed the token and walked to her room. For some reason, she felt the urge to pack her few belongings. A strange trance seemed to move her around.

Sakura picked up her journal and placed it at the bottom of her worn-out book bag. Sakura looked at her simple closet, containing only three outfits, not counting her training and maid uniforms.

There was her school outfit she had kept over the years. She had learned to develop things into something a little altered. She had changed her school uniform to those of the new high school uniforms like Nakuru-chan had worn. Peeling off her sweaty training clothes, she pulled on the uniform. Slipping onto a pair of black shoes, she moved like another person was controlling her.

Sakura took a look at her next outfit. A red sweater and black skirt. She used it many times on Sunday's as casual wear. She folded it into her bag.

The last outfit was a white, sleeveless dress. Plain and simple. But very pretty. Sakura hadn't used it yet. She placed it carefully into her bag.

Opening a drawer on a vanity dresser, she pulled out some accessories: a toothbrush, a brush, and ribbons.

Sakura looked inside her bag and found a small piece of paper. Like it was meant to be there. She pulled the bag onto her back and picked up that small bottle she had discovered earlier.

On the piece of paper was an incantation that she read aloud:

"Ancient winds

Hear my cry

Hear my plea

Please help me fly

Back to home

I wish to go

Back at home

I wish it so

To friends I'd left

And family

Take me home

I wish to be"

A cold wind surrounded Sakura. Her throat felt dry. Sakura opened the bottle and took a sip from the potion, but she only got halfway because the wind had taken a-hold of her.

***

Linda knocked on the door of Sakura's room. She heard a bottle fall and crash. Bursting through the door, she found Sakura's room empty. Linda gasped and ran off to inform her sister.

***

A young woman opened her eyes and found herself in a park. She blinked her emerald eyes twice and stood up.

"Who am I?"

***

I'm sorry! That last part of this chapter was a little desperate. But I didn't know how to NOT rush it. Please don't hurt me! *sigh* Please R+R! ^^ Laterz.

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6:

FLASHBACKS AND A NEW IDENTITY

The auburn haired girl looked up to find herself in front of an elementary school.

"Tomoeda Elementary," the girl whispered to herself. A flashback pierced her mind.


	6. Flashbacks and a New Identity

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER SIX

FLASHBACKS AND A NEW IDENTITY

***

Her mind answered her back faintly as she started to walk around.

=You are 18 years old. You are located in Tomoeda, Japan=

*Who am I though?*

=I don't know= the voice faltered away.

The auburn haired girl looked up to find herself in front of an elementary school.

"Tomoeda Elementary," the girl whispered to herself. A flashback pierced her mind.

FLASHBACK

"Class, we are very lucky to get an exchange student from Hong Kong. Please welcome Li Syaoran," the brown haired teacher smiled.

A girl leaned over to the younger version of the auburn-haired maiden and whispered, "Why do you think we're getting an exchange student this time of year?"

A boy came in. He had a stern face, messy brown hair, and cold amber eyes. He looked straight at the auburn-head.

"The new kid is looking straight at you," the girl with dark hair whispered again. The auburn-haired girl nodded dumbly.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Huh?! That was weird," the girl blinked. "I might as well name myself if I can't remember my name. I guess the name . . . Mina will do." 'Mina' sighed. (A/N: Mina will now be used instead of Sakura at most parts.)

***

"I couldn't save her." Our familiar hero sat in a cherry blossom tree. He wore a white shirt and white pants as he sat in the crook of the tree, gazing longingly at a delicate flower he had kept for seven years. Unusually, the flower had never aged nor died.

"I can't forgive myself," Syaoran muttered, looking up into the sky. Syaoran had grown into a handsome youth. He was respected and the top of his classes. Not to mention, admired by girls everywhere. But Syaoran was always sad. He buried himself in his schoolwork, magic, and training. Never letting anyone get close to him. The last time that happened ended in ultimate misery.

After Sakura left, no type of magical enemies appeared. It was like he never was a Cardcaptor and never had magic. Life was "normal." Well, as normal as it could ever get without Sakura. Lately, he's been going into the elementary school yard with that flower.

***

"Why can't I remember?" Mina asked pointlessly. She looked up at the darkening sky. Dark clouds covered the grey sky as it began to pour down relentlessly.

Mina groaned. "Oh great. Rain." She ran and hid under a playground slide.

"Well, I might as well stay the night here," Mina muttered. She lay her bag under her head and fell fast asleep.

***

"Oh great, it's gonna rain," Syaoran mumbled. He stayed there a few moments. His heart seemed to skip a beat at one moment though. He blinked in confusion, but let is slip his mind as rain began to fall from the dark sky.

When the rain began to beat down harder, he heard a voice call, "Li-san! Get down from that tree! Come on!" He turned and saw a dark-haired girl in a car.

"Daidouji. How'd you find me?" Syaoran yelled back. He pocketed the flower and raced across the playground. Something tugged at his heart, but he pushed it aside.

"Well, I've seen you coming here the past week," Tomoyo pointed out. She motioned to the passenger side of her car.

"You could catch pneumonia out in this weather! I'll give you a ride home," Tomoyo sighed. "It's a wonder how Okaa-san let's me off without my bodyguards anymore." Tomoyo laughed at the thought as she put the car into drive.

Noticing Syaoran's silent face, she sighed, "Li-san. I told you. Sakura wouldn't want you to feel that way. How long has it been now? Seven years? Li-san. Please. Just forgive yourself and you'll move on in time."

In a few minutes, Tomoyo had already parked her car outside of Syaoran's apartment.

"Arigatou, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said, disappearing into the doors of the building.

"Why can't he just let go? Sakura's gone. We have to face the truth. We are at our last year in high school. It's been seven years," Tomoyo cried, "Seven agonizing years!" She beat her hands on the steering wheel. "Sakura, why did you give into evil?" Tears filled her eyes as she began to drive.

***

When Mina fell asleep, she had a funny dream.

DREAM

"How do I exactly do this Kero-chan?" the green-eyed beauty asked. She was wearing a black turtleneck, skirt, and stockings. A large, rubber, pink apron was placed over the black outfit, with matching pink and black rubber boots. A large golden bell sat in the middle of the collar. And a gigantic cyber rose bow tied the apron at the back. At the end of the bow were two smaller bells that jingled. In her auburn hair, the girl wore a pair of pink cat ears.

She held a pink staff in her hands with a bird's head at the tip.

"You have to put THUNDER in its visible from," a stuffed animal-like being spoke. "Uh-oh! Here it comes!" A form of lightning headed straight towards the girl.

"Here it goes," the girl prayed. "JUMP!" A pair of wings appeared on her feet as she jumped from building to building.

"Okay, what do I do now Kero-chan?" the girl asked as she landed on a tower.

"Pathetic," a boy's voice answered. A boy with green Chinese robes stepped from the shadows, a little higher up from where the girl stood.

"Uh! Li-san! How's it going?" the girl stammered. The boy jumped from the building and landed on the roof of another.

_That's just like in my dream_, the girl's thoughts echoed.

"Matte!" the girl called. "Wait!"

"Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!" the boy chanted. Lightning came from the sword and hit the ball of electricity. The ball fell from the building and landed, revealing its visible form. The girl jumped after the boy and the magical being.

"That's THUNDER's visible form?" The girl seemed surprised.

"This is Raijuu, The Thunder Beast," the boy snorted. "Boy, you are pathetic."

"WINDY can do this!" the girl stuttered, showing a Card with a picture on it. "Here."

"Put it away, WINDY can't stand up against THUNDER," the boy spoke coldly.

"But, Li-san! I've captured other Cards using WINDY!" the girl defended.

"Hey! If you've noticed, your Raijuu, is still on the warpath, while you two keep arguing!" the stuffed animal panicked.

The boy stared at the girl quietly. "You've got the SHADOW Card, am I right?"

"Hai," the girl replied, taking out another similar Card. This Card had a picture of a hooded figure.

"Okay." The boy raised his sword.

"Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!" Once more, lightning came forth and hit the Thunder beast onto the ground. The two kids jumped after it.

"Okay, it's your turn!" the boy ordered.

"I can do this!" the girl nodded. Concentrating, she chanted, "SHADOW! Release and dispel! SHADOW!" She hit her staff against the Card. Suddenly, a dark shape took form and engulfed the Thunder beast. The girl stepped forward. "SHADOW! Release and dispel! Return to your power confined! SHADOW!"

As she hit her staff against the air, two Cards formed under the tip. The THUNDER and the SHADOW fluttered to the ground. The girl bent to pick them up.

END OF DREAM

Mina woke up. "Weird dream. But somehow, it doesn't seem weird at all."

She noted it was still dark. She brushed her hair with a brush she found inside her bag and walked around. She looked up at the sky. It was still black, but a golden glow from a rising sun could be seen.

"What a beautiful sunrise," she whispered as she walked through the empty streets. Every few moments, a few cars would pass. She was thinking about the dream, when she stopped in front of a house.

_This house looks so familiar. As if I had lived here before_, she thought. She looked at it carefully and noticed a figure in the doorway. An elderly man was out to get the newspaper. Mina noticed the paper a few feet away from her. Mina picked it up and brought it to the old man.

"Arigatou. My back isn't made for this anymore," the man smiled wistfully.

"You're welcome; I was just walking by," Mina smiled.

"Isn't it a little early for school?" the man asked, looking at her uniform to the sunrise.

"I just got here yesterday," Mina mumbled. She wasn't exactly lying. But she thought he would think her crazy if she said she just woke up here and had no clue who she was.

"Do you live around here?" the man asked.

Mina sweatdropped. "Uh . . . I don't really know. I seem not to remember anything." Well there goes not sounding crazy.

"Oh, then do come in," the man offered. He walked to his doorway and opened the door, waving the girl in.

"Arigatou," Mina thanked.

"Are you hungry?" the old man inquired.

"I guess, I haven't eaten since yesterday," Mina laughed. She looked around the home. It was new to her, yet so familiar.

"Here, have some pudding," the man suggested. "I know it's not really a breakfast food, but it's all I have right now." He laughed cheerfully.

"Sure!" she grinned.

"I have one son, but he moved out a couple years back. I live all alone," the man sighed. Something gave Mina the thought that there was more than one child, but didn't dare to broach a sad past, if there was one. "I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot my manners! My name's Mina! I think . . . I can't exactly remember my name, so I just go by Mina," she introduced.

"You can call me Kinomoto-san, if you like," Kinomoto Fujitaka smiled. Suddenly, a flying toy came flying into the room.

"Hey! I smell pudding!" the toy said.

"Kero!" Fujitaka gasped, muffling his voice. He pulled the stuffed animal out of the air. "Excuse me a moment."

He ran out of the room.

_Boy that's fast for a man of his age!_ Mina thought laughing. _But that thing looked a lot like the ones from my dream_.

***

"Keroberos! Can't you see I have a visitor?" Fujitaka whispered frantically.

"Gomen nasai! But I'm used to waking up every morning, just me and you!" Kero defended, crossing his arms.

"Okay, well stay in here, until I say it's okay to come out!" Fujitaka sighed. Kero flew into a cabinet and hid. Kero's stomach growled and he groaned. "No food . . ."

But something else in his mind clicked. "That girl has a special aura. I wonder. She didn't look surprised, but she didn't recognize me in any way either. Not surprise, sorrow, or anger. It can't be Sakura. She'd never forget us." Kero shook it off his mind and decided to sleep.

***

"Gomen," Fujitaka smiled as if nothing happened.

"It's okay," Mina smiled.

"So, shouldn't you be in school?" Fujitaka asked.

"I guess, but I don't know," Mina replied.

"How old are you?"

"18 years. I guess I'd be in my last year of high school."

"So would Sakura," Fujitaka whispered sadly. Something in the back of Mina's mind disturbed her, but she couldn't figure it out.

"So, when's your birthday?" Fujitaka's ray of hope shone.

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere in December?" Mina guessed. Fujitaka sighed, a little disappointed.

"Well, do you want me to enroll you in the school?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know what to say!" Mina gasped. "Why would you do that for a stranger like me?"

"Just say yes. I haven't taken care of anyone for so long. And I'm so lonely," Fujitaka laughed. If she even knew the half of it. "I have more than enough money for myself."

Mina thought a moment. "Hai!"

"It's funny though," Fujitaka pondered, "You already have the uniform on."

"I do?" Mina blinked.

Fujitaka nodded. "I'll enroll you now if you like."

Mina nodded. _It's not like I have anything else to do._

"Okay, I'll call up the high school then. You can wash yourself up, if you like." He pointed her the directions to the bathroom, but, somehow, she already knew them by heart. Fujitaka went to telephone the school.

Mina looked at her wristwatch. 6:00 AM.

"Wow, he's an early-waker," she declared. She closed to bathroom door and washed her face and hands. She looked through her book bag and found a toothbrush and some other accessories. After brushing her teeth, she fixed her hair up into a ponytail; then walked back into the living room.

"Arigatou! For everything, Kinomoto-san! I'm so grateful for your hospitality!" Mina thanked.

"It's nothing," he smiled. He explained where the school was and what class she'd be in.

"Do you want me to take you?" Fujitaka asked as he gave her the papers for the school.

"No, it's fine! I passed it here on my walk!" she explained.

"Okay."

"I think I'll go for another stroll around Tomoeda before school starts," Mina smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It's pretty early."

"I'm sure," Mina waved as she walked out the door. "Thanks again! Ja ne!"

"Ja!" Fujitaka closed the door as she walked off.

***

"Great morning for practicing exercises," Syaoran yawned as he washed sleep out of his eyes with cold water. He unsheathed his sword and began to practice.

***

"This place is so familiar. So is Kinomoto-san. Why can't I remember anything?" she wailed helplessly. She found herself passing the Junior High and another flashback came to her.

FLASHBACK

"Kinomoto, get out of there!" the familiar boy pounded at the door. The auburn-haired girl turned and saw him. Her emerald eyes flickered before becoming blank and emotionless. The boy pounded harder.

"Go away!" the man snapped. He created a ball of fire within his hands and threw it at the door. The youth backed away, narrowly escaping the heat. The girl shrieked as she tried to break free from the trance.

Backing away from the evil sorcerer, black, evil spirits surrounded her, swarming around her body. Soon they disappeared and created a black bubble around her.

"Look one last time, Descendant of Clow, this is the last time you'll ever see your Cherry Blossom again!" the man laughed cruelly. Beginning to walk, the bubble cage followed behind him. The girl turned to her friend with her hopeful and innocent emerald eyes.

"No!" the boy cried.

"Li-kun! Catch!" she yelled. She had taken her pendant off her neck; she threw some type of necklace and a deck of Cards through the bubble. They landed on the floor among the splinters of the damaged office.

A black portal formed and the man walked into it. She beat at the bubble with her small fists. Panicking, she began to cry. A silent tear fell across her lovely face.

"Sakura!" he called.

She blinked and stared at him.

Time seemed to slow down, as the events seemed to blur.

"No! Sakura!" he called again.

"Syaoran!" she cried back. She vanished into the portal.

The boy battered through the glass window of the office, shattering shards of glass across the floor. He raced towards the portal, but the portal closed just as he reached it.

A cherry blossom flower floated to the ground.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mina found tears rolling down her cheeks. "Huh? Why am I crying?" She wiped away the tears with the end of her sleeve.

"That was really sad," she sighed. She walked past a park and looked at a sign. Penguin Park.

"Hmm . . ." she paused, "This seems familiar." She sat down in a small, child-size swing as received another flashback.

FLASHBACK

"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure of this? I mean, what if somebody sees me?" the familiar girl now said.

"Nobody will see you! Now use the POWER Card, so I can get a snapshot of you!" the amethyst-eyed girl giggled, holding up a camera.

"Okay! Okay! POWER! Release and dispel! Lend your powers to me!" the girl said raising that pink staff to a Card, like she did in Mina's dream. A pink aura surrounded the girl as she turned to the upside down penguin slide. She picked up the heavy slide gracefully and sweatdropped. "Okay, ready when you are Tomoyo-chan!"

"Okay! 1, 2, 3," the camera girl smiled. "Cheese!"

"Great," the girl laughed as she set the slide right side up.

"I'll get this developed by tomorrow!" the amethyst-eyed girl smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was funny. I remember how Tomoyo would always want to tape me, or take pictures, or design clothes."

Mina blinked. What did she just say? She shook her head. The visions faded once more. "Huh? Where are they coming from? Who's that girl I keep seeing? What were those names? I just can't remember!" The names she had just heard being spoken kept slipping through her mind. The next time she'd try to remember them.

As she continued to walk, she passed a store. It was closed, but she could see inside.

FLASHBACK

"Hang on, I want to take a look around this store!" the familiar girl said.

"Okay," replied her two companions. One was the amethyst-eyed girl and the other one was a new friend. A dark brunette.

They walked inside a store and looked around.

"I've always wanted to go here," said the brunette.

"Hai," agreed the dark-haired girl.

"Hey! Look at this! These are pretty! I'm going to buy one!" the green-eyed girl smiled as she pointed to a case of brooches. "This one!" She picked up a brooch decorated with a heart and wings.

"I'll buy this one, too!" the dark-haired girl said as she chose a cross with a blue jewel in the center.

"What about you Rika-chan?" the girls asked.

"Okay!" the girl named Rika beamed. She picked up a brooch of a sword.

"I never thought you as the sword type, Rika-chan!" the green-eyed girl grinned.

"Well, it's a whole new side to you!" the other laughed.

"Yeah!" the brunette joined in the smiles and laughter. Then there was a flash and the flashback's setting changed.

"Okay, Rika-chan, how do you spell brooch?" the auburn-haired girl asked.

"Um . . ." the girl thought. "Hard one!"

"Let's put ours on for inspiration!" the dark-haired girl suggested. The all put on their brooches.

"Um . . ." the dark-haired girl tried. "B-R-A-O-W . . ." Then she thought again. "No. B-R-O-A-"

"So, Rika, how do _you _spell brooch?" the green-eyed girl grinned. The brunette didn't respond. Her chin touched her chest. "Rika?"

The brunette looked up, but she had no expression on her face. Her sword brooch began to glow. In a flash, it morphed into a real-live sword.

"Huh?!" the other two exclaimed. Rika seemed to be after the green-eyed girl. She ran to the front door, and jiggled the handle nervously. When it finally opened, Rika was close behind her.

The dark-haired girl heard a door open upstairs. She looked up worriedly. It was that flying toy.

"Hey! I smell pudding!" it yelled.

"Not now, Kero-chan! Sakura-chan's in trouble!" she fretted, pointing at the open door. The thing flew out the door.

"Sakura-chan!" the toy yelled. Rika plunged the Sword down again, skinning the flesh of the other girl's cheek.

"JUMP!" she yelled. The two little wings appeared once again. She ran and jumped into the air.

"You don't play nice-nice with the SWORD Card staring you in the face, Sakura!" the toy warned.

"But Rika's my friend!" the girl cried.

"Look out!" it cried. Rika jumped high in the air. The green-eyed girl was hiding behind a lamppost. Rika jumped up and sliced the lamppost in half. Rika jumped a second time and was about to bring the sword down on the girl. The girl braced herself with her staff, but instead heard a loud CLANK! Another sword had blocked it. The girl looked up into the eyes of the green-robed boy above her.

"Arigatou Li-kun!" the girl sighed.

"I'll stop her!" he yelled instead. He jumped down, ready to hit Rika with his own sword.

"Li-kun! No!" the auburn-haired girl cried, jumping down too. She ran at the boy and pulled his arm backwards. Rika began to walk towards them as they bickered. Luckily the two wings were still on her feet, so she jumped along with the boy. They landed in a bush, still fighting.

"I almost had her!" the boy yelled outraged.

"I won't let your hurt Rika!" the girl fumed.

"Are you two alright?" the dark-haired girl appeared.

"No one has to get hurt, as long as you get the sword out of Rika's hands," the toy explained in a hurry.

"Okay then!" the girl said. She stood up and walked to the middle of the street.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the boy laughed bitterly.

"I'm going to capture this Card! So stay out of it!" the girl instructed. "ILLUSION!" She twirled her staff and hit it against a Card. A fiery colored form appeared and took form of a human.

"Terada-sensei?" Rika mumbled. The girl with the staff gasped; she took advantage of the temporarily stunned Rika. The green-eyed girl ran over to Rika and knocked the Sword out of her hand. Rika fainted, but the girl caught her. The Sword rose above them.

"SWORD! Return to the form you were meant to be!" the girl yelled as the Sword evaporated into the form of a Card.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I remember that! I captured that Card all by myself!" Mina giggled. Then she stopped abruptly and rubbed her head. The memory faded fast along with the names. "Argh! No, I don't remember! I just can't remember!"

She looked at her watch. 7:30 AM.

"Already? Well, I don't want to be late," Mina sighed as she walked in the direction of the high school.

***

Sorry for such the late update!!! If you didn't know, I revised the earlier chapter somewhat. I'm not sure how much, but as I'm retyping it from a printed copy, I'm making corrections that I didn't catch before and added some more stuff. Please R+R! If you want an email update, please leave your email in your review!

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 7:

UNCOVERING A PAST

Mina roamed the halls for a few minutes, as more and more students walked in chatting with their friends. When it come down to one minute to homeroom, a boy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes walked by. He didn't even glance once at Mina.

Her heart clenched as he passed by her.

_He seems so familiar_, she thought. 


	7. Uncovering A Past

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER SEVEN

UNCOVERING A PAST

***

"Li-san!" Mr. Kamiyai demanded for the 10th time that day. "Please pay attention!"

Syaoran blinked. "Gomen, sensei!" He stood up and bowed.

"It's okay. Now, please answer my question. If a tidal wave in the Pacific Ocean, is headed towards the islands of Japan, is the water that began the tidal wave still the same water that lands on the shores of Japan?" Mr. Kamiyai sighed. The class was going over a review before their physics test.

"No. When energy travels through water, the water does not move out. Instead, the energy causes the water to move up and down, giving the image of a wave moving out. Therefore, the water that lands on the shores is not the same water that began the tidal wave," Syaoran explained tonelessly.

"Correct," the teacher nodded as Syaoran sat down. He moved on to another student.

***

"Okay, class dismissed for lunch," Mr. Kamiyai announced.

As Mina packed away her books, a voice said, "Say, Kanashii-san, do you want to sit with me for lunch?"

Mina turned to Tomoyo.

"Okay," she answered reluctantly. She wasn't hungry and she didn't have a lunch anyways.

"You want to share my lunch?" Tomoyo asked, noting that Mina didn't have any.

"No, it's okay! I'm used to no lunch," Sakura laughed. Her mind blanked for a moment and she didn't know that she began to speak. "Where I lived, if I didn't do as I told, they'd take away my meal privileges." Mina blinked. _What?_

Looking at Tomoyo's horrified face, Mina sweatdropped, "N-Not really! I was kidding! It's fine! I'm not hungry!"

Tomoyo looked at her strangely and then laughed along with her. "Well, come on then!"

***

Tomoyo was talking to Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. Not wanting to be active, Mina pulled her book bag over to her and opened it. Searching through the books, she found the journal she had seen earlier.

_Why is this journal in here? It looks like a diary-journal_, Mina thought.

=You used it for writing= her inner voice answered.

But before she could question it anymore, she felt its presence vanish. Mina sighed.

She looked at Tomoyo, seeing her wrapped up in conversation, Mina walked off unnoticed. She sat beneath a tree not too far away and opened the journal to the first page.

Dear Diary,

Hi. I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot to time to say much. Today is my first day-- well, night, as I was told it was night, now-- here in this prison. Mistress Linda let me have the day off.

Mistress Linda is kind, but strict and under the watchful eye of Jaruka. Jaruka sent a man to fetch me and take me here. They're going to build up my power and then take it away from me.

  
I'm afraid. Because when they take it away, I'll die.

I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of losing my friends and family and not being able to see them one last time before I do. That's my death.

I miss my old life. I wish I was never taken here. I wish I listened to Li-kun! He told me to be more careful. Well, it's late now. So I have to go, before they find this journal. You are my only friend here.

Love,

Kinomoto Sakura

Mina gasped. _Is this mine?_

=You used that journal as a friend= the voice said.

*I remember this* Mina gasped. She turned to the next page and last entry. She was about to read it when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey! Kanashii-san! I was getting worried! When the bell rang, I looked over and you were gone!" Tomoyo sighed, running over to her. Mina closed the journal and put it in her bag.

"Gomen," she apologized.

"It's okay!" Tomoyo sighed. "Do you want to come over my house later?" They walked back inside the school with the other students.

"I guess, sure!" Mina smiled. She looked around her. The person who sat behind her was not too far away. He walked sulkily ahead of them.

"Does he always look that gloomy?" Mina whispered.

"Well," Tomoyo paused, "not exactly."

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Mina asked, curious. Something about this boy intrigued her.

"I'll tell you when you come to my house," Tomoyo said.

"What's his name again?"

"Li Syaoran."

"Li? Is that Chinese?" Mina blinked.

"Hai, he moved here nine years ago. His family lives in Hong Kong," Tomoyo explained.

"Oh."

Continuing to walk through the halls, they caught up to him.

"Ohayou, Li-san," Tomoyo greeted.

"Ohayou, Daidouji."

_His voice is so sad_, Mina thought.

"So how are you?" Mina asked.

Syaoran looked up and glared at her. He replied coldly, "Not so well."

"Are you sick?" Mina persisted.

"No, just leave me alone. Okay?" Syaoran snapped at her; he walked faster. Mina stopped in her tracks.

"Is he always that cold?" Mina asked sadly.

"Usually," Tomoyo laughed. They reached the classroom and sat down as class began again.

Syaoran glared at the back of the new girl's head. _She is so annoying. Can't she see that I want to be left alone? _Syaoran thought. He sighed inwardly. _She's just like Sakura. No matter how cold I am, she always keeps wanting to be my friend._

***

Class ended and Tomoyo and Mina were walking down the streets of Tomoeda.

"Can you explain it to me now?" Mina asked.

"Explain what?" Tomoyo blinked. Then remembering her promise, she sighed. "Oh. Well, you see seven years ago, there was a friend of mine, her name is-- was-- Sakura. Well. She died. Syaoran was trying to save her, but he failed. He blames himself, but it's not his fault." Tears spilled from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to broach the past," Mina apologized, hugging Tomoyo. But through the hug, Mina could feel the name 'Sakura' tug sharply at her heart.

"It's okay. It's just that-- oh, never mind," Tomoyo smiled. Entering Tomoyo's mansion, they began on their homework. They had a small dinner, and after that Mina left.

"Ja ne! Arigatou Tomoyo-chan!" Mina waved.

"Ja!" Tomoyo smiled back. Mina went in one direction, not knowing where she'd end up.

"Well, I'll just go around until I find someplace," Mina sighed, strolling around the town. She was getting really sleepy. Opening her groggy eyes, she found herself in front of the Kinomoto residence. She found Mr. Kinomoto outside watering the lawn.

"Good evening, Kinomoto-san!" Mina chirped.

Looking up he smiled, "Ohayou! How did your day go?"

"Great! I made some new friends!"

"That's good. Where are you staying?" Fujitaka asked.

"Same place as yesterday." It wasn't exactly lying. Just evading the truth.

"Oh? And where would that be? I'd like to come visit you sometime," Fujitaka laughed.

Mina blushed. "Under the slide of the elementary school." She laughed imagining Fujitaka eating sand as dinner at her 'home.' "It's very homey."

Fujitaka nearly splashed her with the hose. "Nani?! Stay here! I have an extra room for you! I figured that you'd be back, so I set up a room for you." Fujitaka rushed her inside the house.

"A-Arigatou," Mina blushed.

"Put your clothes in the wash, and I'll wash them tonight," Fujitaka instructed.

"Hai," Mina smiled. She looked into her book bag and found a new outfit once again. A silky pink nightgown.

"You already know where the bathroom is right? Ne? I'll be outside. Your room is the one at the far end of the hall," Fujitaka explained. Mina nodded as she entered the house.

The setting sun made the room glow with an orange tone.

Reaching the end of the hall, she opened the door to a neatly made room with fresh linen.

"This room feels familiar."

She took a warm bath and put on her nightgown. Finding a robe inside her bag, she wrapped it around herself, over her nightgown. Drying her hair, she emptied her 'unusually magical' bag, finding more and more outfits. Hanging them in the closet, she flopped onto the bed.

She pulled out the journal and was about to start reading it, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

"So, how do you like it?" Fujitaka asked.

"It's great! Thank you so much!" Mina smiled.

"Well I'm in the other room at the other end of the hall if you need me," Fujitaka smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"I already ate, that's okay," she replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The door closed.

She pulled back the covers, when she caught a pink glow out of the corner of her eyes. She was about to look at where it came from, but another knock on the door sounded and it vanished.

Fujitaka laughed. "Here, I forgot to give you these." He handed her the school uniform, then left the room.

"I wonder what that glow was from," Mina pondered as she climbed into the soft bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

"Sakura," a voice whispered. "I miss you so much. Even though your body may not be in this grave." Syaoran sat against a blank tombstone in the dull graveyard. "I need to talk to you. Everyone thinks you're . . . well dead. I'm not sure if I should give up or not." He held the lone cherry blossom.

He was in Tomoeda Cemetery. The blank grave was for Sakura. No name was written because, of course, no one knew Sakura. An empty grave with an empty headstone.

He sat with his back against the stone, as if he were sitting back to back with Sakura at that moment. He was about to let the cherry blossom fly into the wind, but he fell over, unexpectedly. The tombstone was there no more.

Syaoran sat up. "Nani?!" He felt a warm breeze wrap around him.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked. He sat face to face with a ghost that resembled Sakura. Emerald eyes. Those eyes made him shiver.

"No, I'm not Sakura," she giggled. "Sakura's not gone. So get up and live! Tomoyo-chan is right! Sakura wouldn't want you to be sad all your life, even if she was dead! Sakura would've wanted you to live on and be friends with others.

"Gomen."

"If you are sorry, get up and live your life," the lady scolded.

"Is Sakura coming back?" he asked. But he was alone. Syaoran sighed and enclosed the cherry blossom in his hand.

***

"Well, I better live my life," Syaoran reminded himself. He smiled, but only half-heartedly. He walked from the cemetery and out to school.

***

Did you like that totally boring chapter? *sweatdrop* Gomen for the boring-ness! I have homework, but I wanted to type this up! Please R+R!

Laterz!

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 8:

MEET MISTRESS LINDA

"Good morning, class," Mr. Kamiyai greeted. "Today we have a new exchange student. Her name is Kanashii Linda." Mina blinked and looked up in amazement. Something in the back of her mind clicked. "Are you related to her, Mina-san?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not sure," she mumbled. The door opened and in stepped a ordinary-looking girl.

_Mistress Linda?_ she thought, although she didn't have any time to finish reading the last entry.

"Linda-san, please take a seat behind Ms. Tomoyo. Please raise your hand Daidouji-san." Tomoyo raised her hand. Linda glared at Mina as she took her seat.

Syaoran noticed the new girl's menacing glare at Mina. Something was up. He vowed to himself that he was going to keep an eye on the two.


	8. Meet Mistress Linda

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER EIGHT

MEET MISTRESS LINDA

***

"Konnichiwa!" Mina welcomed as she descended the stairs. She was already ready for school and took a piece of toast.

"I'm going to go early; I have to do something," Mina smiled.

"Okay, ja ne! Take care!" Fujitaka said as he sipped his coffee.

Mina walked out the door and counted the money in her purse that she somehow found in her mysterious bag.

"I'm just going to buy some type of transportation that would be a lot easier to travel with! I have just enough money for one pair!" Mina giggled. She walked to the nearest store and bought a pair of roller blades, and the other accessories. Snapping on her brand new roller blades, she raced to school.

"Phew! I'm early!" she smiled.

By the end of the week, Mina had become used to her new life and was really good friends with Tomoyo.

***

"Good morning, class," Mr. Kamiyai greeted. "Today we have a new exchange student. Her name is Kanashii Linda." Mina blinked and looked up in amazement. Something in the back of her mind clicked. "Are you related to her, Mina-san?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not sure," she mumbled. The door opened and in stepped an ordinary-looking girl.

_Mistress Linda?_ she thought, although she didn't have any time to finish reading the last entry.

"Linda-san, please take a seat behind Ms. Tomoyo. Please raise your hand Daidouji-san." Tomoyo raised her hand. Linda glared at Mina as she took her seat.

Syaoran noticed the new girl's menacing glare at Mina. Something was up. He vowed to himself that he was going to keep an eye on the two.

***

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan! Matte!" Mina called as she caught up with Tomoyo.

"Ohayou! Did you notice how that new girl keeps glaring at you?" Tomoyo asked as Mina took a seat next to her on ground as they ate their lunches.

Mina nodded and took a bite out of her lunch thoughtfully.

***

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san!" Mina smiled as Mr. Kinomoto walked into the room. She was cooking breakfast. She wore a long sleeved white sweater and a blue, plaited skirt.

"Konnichiwa, Mina-chan! You're up early! It's Saturday! Don't all teens sleep in?" Fujitaka laughed. "Well, I'm going to a convention all day, so don't expect me until 7:00 PM. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Hai!" Mina grinned. They finished their breakfasts.

"Any luck on finding your true identity?" Fujitaka asked. Mina shook her head; she had already told Fujitaka about her amnesia.

"No," Mina sighed sadly.

"Are you going out later, though?"

"Hai, I'm going to my friend's house. Err . . . Is that okay?" Mina asked.

"That's fine! That's fine!" Fujitaka laughed. "It's good that you have friends here. Well, I better get going."

Fujitaka stared at her a moment before leaving the room.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Eh?" Fujitaka blinked out of his daze. "It's nothing. You just look like someone I knew. Ja ne!"

"Ja!"

***

Mina cleaned the house; she decided to take a walk before going over to Tomoyo's. She grabbed her hat: a light, cream pink, with a yellow bow at the back. She let her long hair hang loosely in the wind. January's air filled up her lungs.

She walked up to the elementary and sighed as she sat on a bench. Laying down, she closed her eyes.

***

"I'm just going for a walk," Syaoran whispered to himself. He walked out the door and found himself at his old elementary school. As he approached the building, he noticed a figure laying on a bench. At first he thought it was a reflection of one he knew all too well. His friend. His rival. His love. Kinomoto Sakura. But as he came closer, he saw it was the girl from his school. Kanashii Mina. His heart fell thousands of feet. But something about this girl intrigued him. As he leaned against a tree, he observed her quietly.

***

"The sky looks so beautiful," Mina spoke aloud. Quietly staring, she whispered, "I wonder if it's lonely. If it ever wonders how it came to be. It's past. Why it's there. If they're supposed to do something for a reason." A tear slid down her cheek.

As the tear fell to the ground, she had another flashback. It was the one she had last week. The one with the girl being kidnapped. She sat up quickly, trying to rid her mind of the sad capture. Wiping away her tears, she looked at her watch.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed. She jumped from her bench and raced off.

***

Staring at her sadly, she reminded him of his angel.

"I better move before she sees me," Syaoran sighed as he hid deeper within the tree's shadow.

***

Mina ran at top speed. She hoped that Tomoyo wouldn't be angry with her.

And then. She collided into someone.

"Oh! Gomen! I'm really late! I'm meeting a friend!" Mina explained as she stood back up and offered a hand to the one she bumped into.

She locked eyes with the person. Her heart froze.

"Konnichiwa, Kanashii-san," Linda glared.

"Linda-san!" Mina blinked. (A/N: HEHE!!! You thought it would be Syao-kun? Nope!)

"Do you remember me?" Linda asked flatly.

"You're Linda-san, the new exchange student in my class," Mina stuttered.

"You don't remember. Then you probably the one who took the amnesia potion," Linda spoke to herself.

"Who are you?" Mina asked, becoming nervous.

"Do you really want to know?" Linda's eyes flashed.

"I have to go now," Mina mumbled. She tore her eyes from Linda's gaze and ran off again. Something in her mind told her to stay away from Linda. Something evil came from that new girl. Mina reached Tomoyo's house undisturbed.

"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan!" Mina panted heavily.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry!" Tomoyo laughed. She opened the door to let her in.

She switched her shoes to indoor slippers.

"Come on," Tomoyo urged. She waved her into the kitchen. They were making a birthday for Fujitaka.

"So do you want to make cake first, or the present?" Mina asked.

"Cake!" Tomoyo chose.

"Hai!" Mina agreed.

"Here, use this apron," Tomoyo commanded, handing her an apron. They put their aprons on and began to bake the cake. As they put the finishing touches on, time had already passed quickly.

"Who should we bring to the 'party'?" Mina asked.

"Well, let's see. Me, and you, of course," Tomoyo laughed, counting her fingers. "Maybe my Okaa-san." She sweatdropped. "Maybe not." She took away the third finger and continued to count. "Toya-kun. Yuki-san. And Li-san." Tomoyo nodded to finalize her thoughts. "I'd invite Hiiragizawa-san, but he's busy."

"Why Li-san?" Mina asked.

"He's a very, very close friend of Kinomoto-san," Tomoyo sighed sadly. "Very close."

"Who's Toya and Yuki?"

"Toya is Kinomoto-san's son and Yuki is Toya's best friend. When I was younger, Yuki would always be over their house," Tomoyo giggled, remembering the past.

"Okay, well I better get going," Mina sighed, looking at the clock.

"What about his present?" Tomoyo asked.

"We can finish it tomorrow, but what are we going to give him?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," Tomoyo sighed thoughtfully. "His birthday is Wednesday, so we'll think of it by then."

"Ja ne!" Mina waved. Pulling her roller blades from bag, she thought to herself. _I should have used these on the way over here!_ She snapped them on and let the wind blow in her hair as she skated along. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

***

In the shadows, a voice cackled, "Yes, my little one, take a deep breath. Inhale deeply, for soon, those breaths will soon be one of your last."

"Sister, she doesn't remember who she is! Can't you just let her go? Her magic will weakens as she forgets! If she doesn't remember, her past will soon never have even been!" Linda pleaded to the empty air beside her.

"Dear, dear Linda, you were always weak. For that I will take over, young Imouto-chan!" Jaruka growled.

"But Jaruka--" she cried. A bright flash of light appeared and Linda crumpled to the ground. Her life snuffed out like a candle. The spirit of Jaruka entered the empty body.

In Linda's voice, "Dear sister, you were never pure evil. Too bad, I'll just get the power to myself." An evil grin graced Linda's young features.

"I'll just give her back her memories and kill her after she regains her powers."

***

Sorry for the short chapter once again! But it would make more sense to have this chapter separate from the next main event. Chapter will be up in a few days! Look for the last two chapters! Both will be undeniably short, but maybe it could be worth it? Ja ne!

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 9:

CONFRONTATION

"So, we meet again," Linda laughed coldly.

"I know you, but why can't I remember?" Mina cried.

"Well, let's see," Linda smirked. She snapped her fingers. Visions began to invade Mina's thoughts. Mina shut her eyes to keep herself from fainting. Full memories of her identity and her past came back to her. Angrily, she opened her eyes and glared back defiantly at "Linda." Confidence and hope built within her.


	9. Confrontation

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER NINE

CONFRONTATION

***

Sunday passed quietly. Same with Monday and Tuesday. Mina's rare flashbacks were disappearing and fading faster and faster. As soon as she could get close to remembering a flashback, it would diminish before she could even blink. She knew things, but something held her from learning everything.

The next time Mina saw Linda again, Linda seemed different. More evil.

After school on Wednesday, Mina waited for Tomoyo. They were going to surprise Fujitaka with a cake and a laptop computer. But Tomoyo was doing a choir rehearsal. So Mina waited silently outside.

Syaoran was hiding nearby, keeping an eye on things by helping Mr. Kamiyai with some supplies.

"Arigatou, Li-san. I appreciate the help, but you can go home now," Mr. Kamiyai smiled. Syaoran picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom.

_Something does not feel right_, Syaoran thought. He concluded that the evil feeling came from Mina. He was finally going to confront her. If she wasn't going to tell what she was doing in Tomoeda, he would get it out of her forcefully. He had learned to not trust exchange students. Especially those with those "innocent" smiles. He learned from meeting Hiiragizawa Eriol.

He came as close as he dared to the harmless girl. She was waiting outside the school, leaning against a wall with her eyes closed.

***

Mina lay against the wall thinking that she might as well give up. She was never going to get her memories back. It was useless. She sighed sadly.

Then she heard a rustle of leaves to her right. Instinct had her open her eyes sharply. She turned her head, but she fell into a trance and dropped her books.

A compelling force had her feet moving towards the back of the school.

***

Syaoran looked at Mina. She had just dropped all of her things and walked out behind the school.

_She's probably going to challenge me_, Syaoran smiled wryly at the thought. He followed her closely.

He was about to appear, when she dropped to her knees helplessly. A shadow jumped out of a tree and next to the fallen student.

***

"So, we meet again," Linda laughed coldly.

"I know you, but why can't I remember?" Mina cried.

"Well, let's see," Linda smirked. She snapped her fingers. Visions began to invade Mina's thoughts. Mina shut her eyes to keep herself from fainting. Full memories of her identity and her past came back to her. Angrily, she opened her eyes and glared back defiantly at "Linda." Confidence and hope built within her.

***

Syaoran watched in amazement at the internal battle of Mina. Mina had her eyes shut and looked as if she were seeing a different dimension. She opened her eyes and Syaoran inched closer into hearing range.

***

"You are not Linda-san! I know you aren't!" Sakura yelled, her powers strengthening as her emotions flared.

"So you remember now. You know who I really am," Jaruka laughed. "My dear sister is so weak."

"Yes, I remember," Sakura spat. "What happened to Linda? What did you do to her? Answer me, Jaruka!"

"Let's just say," Jaruka smirked at the young girl's anger. "Weakness is the only thing that leads to death."

"You killed her?! You killed your own _sister_?!" Sakura's voice rose.

"Why would you even care? She was your enemy. You don't give pity to your enemies; you'll get killed like that," Jaruka laughed. She discarded her sister's body and resumed her own. "I'll be taking your powers now."

"What do you mean?" Sakura grinned. "You can't take my power unless I have my Key!"

Jaruka stepped back in surprise. Then regaining her composure, she smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jaruka laughed. "Thank you for reminding me."

***

Syaoran watched everything very closely.

"What does she mean by Key?" Syaoran muttered. He felt the Star Key and Sakura Cards in his pocket along with the cherry blossom. His pocket began to glow as he touched the Key.

***

Meanwhile at the Kinomoto residence, the drawer where Kero slept began to fill up with a pink aura as the Sakura Book radiated.

"Nani?!" Kero gaped. The Book began to float. "Jaruka!" Kero flew out the window as the Sakura Book trailed after him.

***

"How are you exactly going to get the Key?" Sakura asked, stepping backwards, towards Syaoran's hiding spot. She felt trapped. She walked all the way to the fence separating the elementary school and the high school. If she screamed, nobody would be able to help her in time. Jaruka had cornered her.

***

Kero found Syaoran in the bushes. "Hey, kid, is the Key glowing with the S-- Cards?" He couldn't say her name. Not just yet. It was too hard.

"Hai." Syaoran held out the Key and Cards, which were glowing a bright pink in reaction to the Sakura Book.

Suddenly, a black aura began to overcome the Sakura Book. The Book began to fade from its color and into a dark black feeling. The auras battled, but the black was winning.

***

"Take that!" Jaruka cackled, sending a black ball of energy at Sakura. Sakura was bruised and beaten once again. Defenseless, she had no chance against Jaruka. She tried to fight the evil, but her strength began to fail her.

***

Syaoran and Kero stared at the young lady, then at the Key, Cards, and Book.

"Could it be . . .?" Syaoran's voice trailed off in disbelief.

"It must be."

***

"Had enough?" Jaruka laughed. "Will you give into evil like you did seven years ago?"

_I can't die like this! I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't die without seeing my friends and family knowing they remember me! Knowing that I love them! Especially Syaoran!_ Sakura thought. Her head was pounding.

"No!" Sakura cried. The black aura vanished and the pink glow of her heart surrounded her.

"What?! This can't be happening!" Jaruka roared.

"Well, it is now!" Sakura shouted.

"One problem," Jaruka smirked. "You can't beat me without your Key."

"Hoe!"

FLASHBACK

"Li-kun! Catch!" Sakura yelled. She had taken her pendant off her neck; she threw the Star Key and Sakura Cards through the bubble. They landed on the floor among the splinters of the damaged office.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Now, let's see." Jaruka snapped her fingers.

***

"She's going to get the Key!" Syaoran shouted. He was going to grab for the magical items, but they vanished.

"No! She's got them!" Kero yelled. Syaoran summoned his sword.

"Let's help her!" Syaoran decided. _I'm not going to fail you this time, Sakura-chan_.

***

"Ah, they're all together: Book, Key, and Cards," Jaruka smiled. "How convenient."

"No!" Sakura cried once more. She dropped to her knees, exhausted with dodging. She thought of a way to get them and remembered her psychic training. She focused on the three objects and closed her mind, relaxing. She imagined them coming towards her.

"WHAT?!" Jaruka exclaimed. The magical objects began to shake. The Book and Cards flashed into Sakura's hands, but the Key was still stuck in Jaruka's grip.

"Well, well, you did manage to master your psychic abilities, Card Mistress," Jaruka panted as she strained to hold onto the Key.

"I actually did it!" Sakura cheered happily. But looked in horror as Jaruka did the next thing that would end in utter death. For Sakura.

"Goodbye, Card Mistress," Jaruka glowered. She crushed the Star Key in her grip. The pieces fell to the ground. The crushed Star's aura blew out.

Sakura felt her life force suddenly drop. Her powers began to drain out of her rapidly. She felt as if she were going to faint, when somebody caught her.

"H-Help," Sakura whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I will help you," a gruff voice answered. "And I won't let you down this time."

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. Her vision became blurry, but she could make out intense amber eyes staring worriedly at her.

"Yes, it's me, now don't move," Syaoran ordered as he lay her down. Kero flew up to her and patted her head.

"Great to have you back, Card Captor Sakura," Kero smiled as he flew next to Syaoran.

"Element Fire!" Syaoran commanded. An amazing blast of fire came forth and burned Jaruka.

"So your powers have increased as well," Jaruka sneered. "You're not going to be able to save her."

"You aren't going to get her this time!" Syaoran bellowed.

"Tsk. Tsk. Foolish boy. Can't you see? I'm already sapping her power, little by little," Jaruka laughed. "Look at how she suffers quietly." Syaoran turned to the pale Sakura. Her life was being sucked out of her. He was losing time!

"Element Fire!"

"Puny attack boy! Huh? What's this?" Jaruka seemed amused.

Syaoran turned.

Sakura stood up shakily and placed her hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Sakura! Don't!" Syaoran pleaded.

"I know this lady's tricks inside and out! I have to!" Sakura's hoarse voice cracked. "For the sake of you!" Her eyes filled with determination.

"Sakura."

***

Only one last chapter! I decided to split this last chapter into two separate chapters for more of a suspenseful ending. You know? Well, yup! ^^

I hope you like the story now! ^^ Sappiness in the last chapter! Well, not so much, but there's enough! ^^ Well I think so!

My sister has her friend over. X_x It's so loud!

I'm listening to the soundtrack from A Walk To Remember. It's such a sweet movie! *sigh* Shane West is cute!

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 10:

VICTORY

He heard the rattle of breath in her lungs.

Haha! That's a very mean preview isn't it? ^^ Too bad! :-P


	10. Victory

****

Sakura's Lonely Adventure

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Monday, June 25, 2001

REVISED: Thursday, March 14, 2002

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any Card Captor Sakura characters; they are all property of CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana. I just love CCS and love to write! So nah! The only characters I own are:

~Haru Mika (nurse)

~Jaruka

~Mistress Linda

~Principal Takanashi

~Mr. Kamiyai

***

CHAPTER TEN

VICTORY

***

Sakura closed her eyes and focused her mind on Jaruka.

Syaoran stared in amazement at his angel before him. She began to float a few feet in the air, a pink aura emitted from her body. Jaruka began to back away.

"Sakura, Sakura! Darling! Remember how I spared your life many times before? Remember? I can spare it again! I'll spare your lover boy's life too!" Jaruka whimpered.

"Oh, I remember. I remember how you took my entire life away for seven years! SEVEN YEARS! My life of my friends and family! They mean everything to me! I remember how you would torture them! Make them suffer! I remember everything! It's time I turned the tables!" Sakura cried. With her eyes closed, her fiery pink aura blazed around her. She was filled with her own emotions.

Sakura opened her eyes. A burst of pink light released into the air from her body.

"No!" Jaruka screamed as the innocent pink light surrounded them all. When the flash of light disappeared, Jaruka was gone. Syaoran looked around and found a heap on the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. He bent over her. Kneeling, he pulled her into his arms.

She was near death and looked up at him sadly.

Kero flew over.

"I don't know if I can make it, Syaoran. I used so much power and she took so much of my energy," Sakura sighed. She coughed, wincing at the pain she received.

"Sakura, why? Not now. Not when I just found you again!" Syaoran groaned. His amber eyes wavered.

"I had to. For your life. And for the world's. If she had won, think of what she would have done to you! She would have killed you! I would have died anyways," Sakura protested.

"No! Sakura! You can't!" Syaoran whispered. "Aishiteru!" A tear ran down Sakura's face as she closed her eyes. "I love you!" But words of confession couldn't save her.

She pulled him into a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you, too."

He heard the rattle of breath in her lungs.

As her tear hit the ground, a bright light encircled them.

"You," Syaoran whispered. Kero looked at him surprised, then turned to see who Syaoran faced.

There was a ghost with long, dark curly hair and emerald eyes, just like Sakura's. Wings sprouted from her back.

"Y-You're the person who was in the graveyard!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Hai. I'm Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Sakura's mother. I knew you had no chance of seeing her again if I hadn't made a point to you," Nadeshiko laughed.

"What are you doing here? Why are we here?" Kero asked.

"I've come to give Sakura another chance," Nadeshiko winked. She raised her hand and the broken Star Key appeared. "Watch carefully." She closed her eyes and a yellow aura came from her and entered the Star. Sakura's pale face regained its pallor. When the Star was complete once more, Sakura opened her eyes.

"Okaa-san," Sakura smiled. Her mother smiled back and blew a kiss at her daughter.

"Arigatou."

"No, thank you," Nadeshiko smiled. She winked at something behind them and the bright light vanished; they were back at school.

***

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled. Her emerald eyes danced with happiness. She stood up with Syaoran's help. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"H-Hai." Syaoran blushed. "Aishiteru."

Sakura gave him a quick kiss, blushing deeper than him.

"Matte." Sakura blinked and looked up at him. They were captured into a deeper and more passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Kero looked horrified. "Don't EVER do that in front of me again!"

They laughed.

"Sugoi! Kawaii!" a voice chirped.

The group turned to see Tomoyo and her trusting camera.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried, wondering if her friend knew who she was.

"If you're wondering if I know," Tomoyo laughed, "I already know." Sakura sweatdropped. "By the time I finished practicing my rehearsal, I was about to walk to you, but you dropped your books and left. So I hurried after you and Li-san with my camera. Yes, Li-san, I could see you. You aren't so secretive when you're stalking someone." Syaoran blushed. "I stood a bit away from him and Kero, so I could hear what they were saying as well. Even when Nadeshiko was healing you, she saw me. Didn't you see her wink at me? I mean, it's not hard to miss somebody in a school uniform in an entirely white dimension!" Tomoyo giggled, patting her favorite camera. They all sweatdropped.

"Same old Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura laughed.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo sighed. She hugged her best friend as Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Say, Tomoyo-chan, when did you know it was really Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Well, the first day she came, actually. She had the same expression whenever Li-san put her down. Plus, didn't you even notice her likeness to Sakura?" Tomoyo explained.

"Hey, that reminds me!" Sakura blinked as she picked up the Sakura Book and Sakura Cards. "Today's Otou-san's birthday! Everyone's coming over! Come on!"

"Let's go!" Tomoyo chimed in. Syaoran nodded.

"Too bad, Kero-chan, since there's people you can't exactly come," Sakura teased.

"But they all know who I am!" Kero defended.

"Well," Sakura paused, "okay!"

"Sugoi!" Kero yelled. They sweatdropped.

"Good old, Kero-chan," Sakura smiled. The trio and the stuffed animal--

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait a minute!" Kero yelled. He comes up to Cherry Blossomz Gurl yelling.

"Nani?" the writer blinked.

"You've already described me as 'stuffed animal' or 'toy' at least 19 times! It's true! I counted!" Kero whines.

::sweatdrop::

"Okay, okay, fine! Stuffed animal," the writer mutters.

"What did you say?" Kero raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Let's just get back to the story! Sorry for the interruption!"

DIFFICULTIES FIXED

The trio and the stu--.

The trio and the Guardian Beast of the Seal walk off towards the Kinomoto residence.

"Hey, what about his present? It's at your house, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura groaned.

"You're probably good enough for him," Syaoran smiled.

"Let's wrap her up in a big box with a big bow!" Tomoyo smiled. They all looked at Sakura evilly. Sakura sweatdropped and tried to run off, but Syaoran held her down. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her easily into the box that Tomoyo produced from her purse.

"Where did you get that Tomoyo-chan?" Kero sweatdropped.

"I guess we'll never know," Sakura sighed as she was placed into the box.

Kero grinned evilly at Syaoran. "Hey, I wonder what Toya-kun will say when he finds out from me that you two love each other!"

Syaoran's face paled and he gulped. "Nani?"

***

Around the city of Tomoeda, people stopped a brief moment.

Something tugged at their minds and hearts. Something important. Something about someone. A certain child. Girl. Young woman.

Memories of an innocent and carefree girl were relived and regained.

Chiharu stopped in mid-choking Yamazaki.

Rika stopped playing her piano.

Naoko stopped reading her book.

Eriol sat in his room in England smiling to himself. _She's back_.

A feeling of happiness spread over the world as their beloved Kinomoto Sakura returned to their world.

***

THE END

***

Good ending? Bad ending? Please tell me! Does anyone know what "Fei Ying" means? I have this shirt that has a Chinese character on it and it says "Fei Ying". What does that mean? (Is it even Chinese?) Please let me know! Please R+R! Arigatou! Laterz! Please join me in another one of my stories! Bye!


End file.
